ursa_majorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Humans/Terovians
Homeworld ''' Teraova (Originally Earth of the Milky Way Galaxy) '''Physical Attributes The Current present Teraovians are the last reminisce of humanity. So they possess basically the same distinct qualities of basic homo-sapiens despite being raised and growing up on a large intergalactic space ark. With Average Heights of Both Male and Female genders averaging heights between 4.10 ft-6.10 ft tall. Since as fetuses they were plucked from different regions/cultures of earth, the first 5,500 Generation and their inherent offspring all share a wide range genetic diversity from various eye, hair and skin color. Religion Although the Teraovians do not share any general religion, during their time aboard the “''The ISA Ambition''” or simply “The Ark Ambition”, (the ships central hub and AI computer A.I.M.E.E that also acts as preordained nurturing mother and all wise teacher to the maturing fetuses aboard their long journey to a new world, A.I.M.E.E made great strides to make sure that the space children were well educated in the history, culture, society and even the detrimental mistakes that the old Earth made that resulted in it’s downfall…in order for these new breed of humans not to make the same mistake. You could say as children the space faring Earthlings somewhat worshiped the seemingly all-knowing A.I. when growing up aboard the Ark (A.I.M.E.E) (Artificial.Intelligence.Motherly.Embedded. Essence) Culture ''' The Teravovian Earthlings share very humane, exploitative and as their ships’ name suggest, very ambitious morals/ethics. The first generation of these space faring humans (consisting of about 5,500 carefully selected fetuses preserved through Embryo Cryopreservation) being the last naturally conceived generation of still-born children to be born from Earth, due to the widespread epidemic of infertility brought on by the unbeknownst exacerbated radiation emitted from the rapid technological advancement in mobile devices and modern technology in general (which Earth’s scientist did not fully discover till it was too late). The wide spread panic of infertility around the world with no clear reason as to why, began to cause mass hysteria and the beginning stages of a large scale deterioration of civilized society around the world. As the hysteria and appending wars started to became a more impending reality, Earth’s mightiest governments began to work on a fifteen year underground project to build some sort of way they could expunge humanity from Earth in a timely manner, dubbed The “Osiris Initiative”. Failing to come up with any solid solution to save Earth’s increasingly aging inhabitants, Earth’s top scientist instead implored the existing government to instead create a literal ‘population bomb’ in the form of a Gargantuan Intergalactic Space Ark (dubbed the ISA-Ambition), a colossal symbol of humanity’s last hope to survive. The Super Advanced Intelligent AI System, A.I.M.E.E, installed onto the ships central hub was created by a team of computer scientist who carefully programed the A.I.M.E.E to be a nurturing/loving mother figure with strong determined leadership qualities in order to imbue all 5,500 children aboard the ship with the same affection and attention. With the fetuses frozen in cryogenic hibernation aboard the Ambition, the Giant Ark (spanning about 71 Miles in Length) was finally launched from the deepest trench in the Atlantic Ocean (where the United Government’s secret underground facility operated) due to the threat of impending nuclear fallout that would have wiped out the invaluable fetuses and underwater facility. In 2117, The Ark of Ambition was launched from the Atlantic Ocean, leaving behind a dying planet, and a failed species of its own demise. Fast forward 50 Earth Years. After being sucked through a wormhole 20 years into its everlasting expedition from Earth, Humanity’s Ark is thrust into a whole new galaxy; The Ursa Majoris Galaxy where odd extraterrestrial planets and dangerous alien races are strangely abundant. After a few extra years of traversing the strange galaxy and becoming entangled within some major conflicts within it; A.I.M.E.E’s interstellar probes shot right after exiting the wormhole, managed to give way to a remarkable miracle within the large area encompassing the edge of the large galactic areas of the “Free Systems Alliance” and the “Free Space”…A New Earth. With a little help from the human’s new found allies (The races among the Assembly of Free Systems), they were able to swiftly colonize this new planet similar, highly similar to that Earth, appropriately named ''Teraova (''a combination of the latin words, ‘Terra’ and ‘Nova’: meaning '''New Earth). Presently 25 years of the first human settled, The Terovians, ''as they have fittingly named themselves has grown expansively. Years of work setting up 3 colonies in the most suitable temperate zones fit for habitation and growth has yielded great success to these ''New ''Earthlings, with the population now increased to about 7,000 across the planet and growing. As a species reborn with a second chance, The Teravovians turned the Ark into a giant satellite defense system and utilized her technologies aboard the ship for seed harvesting, factory, weaponry and housing production as A.I.M.E.E keeps a watchful eye from above. The Teraovians work to strive for utopian society as much as possible yet they do push their citizens to pre-ordained position correlating with their own personal skills to benefit and expand the colonies to other, unexplored territories on the planet. The Teraovians maintain consistent contact with the other races in the Free Systems for guidance, trade and even protection against the Empirical Undant Confederation who wish to enslave the humans and capture Teraova for their own '''Education' Similar to the efficient education system utilized by A.I.M.E.E aboard the Ambition, all Teraovian children are taught everything they need to know in order to be useful and progress the civilization. Including as mentioned before the history of Earth and just exactly where they came from and why. After a certain age, all the human children are given various test to determine where their true strengths lie; whether that lead them to be Mechanical engineers, Advanced AI Programmers, Scientific Inventors, Cloned Seed Harvesters, Exploitative Pioneers, Galactic Space Pilots, Multi-Combative Soldiers/Colony Defenders (against all sentient enemies; foreign, and native hostile creatures; domestic) and off course disciplined Leaders. Unlike all the other races in Ursa Majoris, who utilize Trov as a means of creating organically forged weapons. The curiously odd humans are taught at young age too utilize their very still effective "inorganically" forged , Anti-Personnel Space and Land Weapons, Vehicles, Galactic Rovers/Fighters, and even Advanced Armament technology generously donated to the Ark by the Earth's Government but continuously perfected by the ever progressive Teraovian Humans. Hierarchy Presently since the Teraovian Humans are still quite new to their world, their Hierarchy is of course not as established as the other races within Ursa Majoris Despite their relatively beginning existence on Teraova, they still maintain a firm democratic republic as their chosen form of Government, with each major colonies head leaders and or “chieftains” being elected through vote. Although A.I.M.E.E still maintains a helping motherly guide to her civilization, her focus on being Advanced Programmed Mother/Leader aboard her ship has since switched to other duties revolving around more the safety and continuation of the colonies on Teraova. Although A.I.M.E.E still has a helping hand in forging and specifically raised Teraova’s first real leader since birth (per instructions pre-programed by the Advanced AI’s original lead creator and heartbroken father; Dr. Jacob Holland Nastrato): The Esteemed Premier Overseer and Protector of the Human Revival of Teraova, '''Keston J. Nastrato' or just his ''Premier Overseer ''Nastrato. '''Language ' Although A.I.M.E.E was coded with the linguistics of many Earth Languages, she imbued just sticking to one singular language that was at the time, the common tongue of Earth: English. Although through advanced telepathic communication , the honorably assigned Vendorian Ambassador to Teraova; Vaastreq, has made taught of the human’s brightest how to linguistically communicate to the other races among the Free Systems.